


The Healing Properties of Sex Pollen

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen, Sister/Sister Incest, Tumblr: together-as-sisters, explicit description of fisting, explicit description of messy pussy eating, hilda is needy, just lots of fucking and some cxddling, zelda is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zelda ventures into the herbarium and things do not go as planned





	The Healing Properties of Sex Pollen

“Why do you keep this poison in the house?” Zelda berated her sister while they both mopped and scrubbed with rags they were surely going to have to burn. 

 

Zelda was hot. She was overheated and short of breath and it was only getting worse. She glanced up at Hilda, who was just as flushed as Zelda felt. Her cheeks had gone pink and her face looked pained. Zelda became transfixed by the view she found she suddenly had straight down the front of Hilda’s dress. 

 

She whimpered.

 

“It’s very useful in almost every healing potion,” Hilda said as she dropped the rag soaked in bright purple essence of what translated from ancient Sumerian to ‘sex pollen’. “In trace amounts, anyway. It makes everything more potent.” She sat back on her knees, and Zelda pretended she hadn’t just been staring down her sister’s dress.

 

Hilda wiped her forehead and moaned quietly as her eyes locked onto Zelda’s backside in her tight skirt. She was wet. So wet. Really stunningly wet. She could feel her pulse in her clitoris. She always wanted Zelda, she didn’t need the sex pollen for that. But oh dear, it was becoming a very big problem.

 

“Why were you even in here?” Hilda demanded, still staring at Zelda’s ass.

 

“I’ve already apologized, Hildegard. Next time I need to ask you a question, I simply won’t!” Zelda threw another rag into the bucket. 

 

The mess was almost entirely cleaned up but the damage was done. It had soaked in through their skin and they’d been huffing it while trying desperately to clean it. Zelda carefully diluted and mopped up the last remnants while Hilda fanned herself and breathed meditatively.

 

When the mess was cleared away, their hands thoroughly scrubbed, and the bottle replaced and screwed firmly shut they took the bucket to the parlour and started a fire.

 

Zelda fixed herself a drink and turned to see Hilda bending over to tend the logs.

 

“For Satan’s sake, Hilda” Zelda snapped “do you have to be bending over all the time?”

 

Hilda flinched and dropped her poker. “I’m sorry! What am I supposed to do? I’m trying, Zelda!” she whined, on the verge of tears. 

 

Zelda emptied her glass. Her every erogenous zone was lit up with overawareness of Hilda’s presence. Then she saw it - the slow lusty sweep of Hilda’s eyes over the length of her body as they stood facing each other. 

She dropped her glass and closed the distance between them. She grabbed Hilda by the collar and pulled her into a deep, wet kiss. The press of Hilda’s body against hers was both relief and torture. Hilda kissed her back with equal ferocity, and moaned into her mouth.

 

“You don’t want this. It’s the pollen” she panted. 

 

Zelda was sort of listening, but mostly now she was kissing Hilda’s neck. How long had she wanted to bury her face there and leave her mark? 

 

“I can’t let you. You’d regret it!” Hilda moaned, clutching Zelda close.

 

The fog cleared in Zelda’s mind just a little.

 

“I’d regret it?” she asked. “Implying that you wouldn’t?”

 

Hilda looked panicked, her mind sobering about as much as Zelda’s had, and neither one of them having an easy time of maintaining it.

 

“No, I... oh I don’t know!”

 

“Answer me, Hildegard.”

 

“I wouldn’t.” Hilda looked at her with pleading eyes. Pleading for everything Zelda wanted to give. “Unless you di - ”

 

She didn’t get to finish that statement because Zelda’s mouth was back on hers.

 

There wasn’t much more talking. Mostly there was a scramble to get each other naked. Only when Zelda went to undo Hilda’s bra did Hilda think to do an incantation to shut the doors and seal the room.

 

“Good thinking,” Zelda said between kisses down Hilda’s chest.

 

“Thank you.” Hilda moaned the phrase rather than said it because Zelda had just closed her lips around her nipple.

 

Zelda groped and squeezed Hilda. Every part of her was so soft, every part of her felt just how she had fantasized it would.

 

Hilda couldn’t stop watching Zelda’s mouth on her tits. Her red lipstick left behind an imprint of her mouth around both of Hilda’s nipples.

 

“Zelda I really, really need you to fuck me,” Hilda admitted. “I mean  _ really _ . If you don’t get your tongue inside me now, I think I’ll cry.”

 

Zelda looked at her with dark, hungry eyes and she made a noise that could only be described as a growl. She tried to teleport them up to the bedroom, but nothing happened. Then she remembered they sealed the room.

 

She looked around the room for ways to maximize the experience right there. Her head was too full of Hilda, she’d never remember the spell to unseal the room before the pollen wore off. She gathered a blanket and some pillows and made a pallet on the floor.

 

While Zelda walked around the room gathering cushions Hilda realized Zelda was in full garters, stocking, and heels. Normally that would be enough to make her mouth go dry, but now it made her salivate. She needed to maybe sit down? No. She’d ruin the furniture. She could feel her thighs sliding and slipping against each other. She needed to be touched. She needed to be filled. She needed to be licked.

 

“Zelda - ”

 

“Lie down.”

 

Zelda settled on the ground in front of Hilda’s reclining form just like she had done in so many dreams. She ran her hands up Hilda’s thighs and grabbed the sides of her panties. As Hilda spread her legs and let her panties be removed, Zelda realized just how soaked the lace was -  just how wet Hilda was. She tossed the ruined underwear aside and nudged Hilda’s knees apart. Even in the dim light, she was shining. Zelda swallowed hard.

 

“Oh.  _ Hildie _ ,” she croaked.

 

“I told you.”

 

Zelda lowered her face immediately. She pressed between Hilda’s folds and lapped a broad stripe up her slit. One lick and Zelda’s face was already a mess. She sucked Hilda’s folds into her mouth but Hilda was so wet that they slipped right out. Zelda’s own pussy throbbed. She tried another approach. She swirled her tongue around Hilda’s clit, but she wasn’t getting quite the traction she needed. She pressed harder but she just slipped to the side. She grunted in frustration just as Hilda whined.

 

“Zelda, please!” 

 

She sounded so desperate. It went straight to Zelda’s cunt.

 

“I’m _ trying _ .”

 

Zelda buried her face in the ocean of arousal between Hilda’s legs and filled the room with the wet sounds of her ardently lapping and sucking away the slippery mess until she could press her tongue to Hilda without sliding off.

 

Finally she sucked Hilda’s folds into her mouth and gently tugged them. Hilda moaned aloud. Zelda kept sucking. Feeling all that sensitive flesh slipping around in her mouth was sending a divine tingle up her spine.

 

Hilda felt like every nerve in her body was centralized in her cunt. She could feel her flesh slipping over itself and slipping over Zelda’s lips and tongue. Then Zelda’s hot breath over her. Then those perfect lips and that wicked, wicked tongue on her aching clit. 

 

Zelda sucked it into her mouth and pulled. Hilda moaned so loud it was just shy of a scream. Zelda pulled away until Hilda’s clit popped out of her mouth, then she sucked it again and pulled and let it pop out again. Then she sucked it into her mouth again and sucked and massaged it with her lips from root to tip and back again. She kept at it and kept at it and made Hilda feel like she was in mortal heaven.

 

Having a mouth full of Hilda, at long last, was more erotic than Zelda could handle. She could feel the wet patch spreading underneath her as she ground against the blanket. She was starting to sweat and it was nothing to do with the fire. She needed to come so badly. She sucked and she whimpered and Hilda moaned and called her name until she finally began to tense.

 

Hilda felt the scream build starting somewhere in her belly and fill her body until it came pouring out of her and echoing off the walls. She didn’t want to hurt Zelda, so she’d grabbed handfuls of the blanket instead. She hadn’t even been aware of lifting up her middle, but as the waves subsided she felt her hips drop back down and her hands unclench, and everything felt dreamy and soft for a while. Zelda was kissing a line up her body and bringing her back to earth.

 

The room smelled like sex and Zelda’s perfume, and Hilda could swear she’d already had this dream. But the Zelda on top of her in real life was pulling Hilda’s hand toward her sex.

 

“Sister, please...”

 

Hilda regained her senses and cupped Zelda’s pussy and threw her other arm around her waist.

Zelda was just as wet as she was.

 

“Your face is all messy,” Hilda whined, her cunt already begging for round two. 

 

She kissed Zelda, tasting herself on her lips, her tongue, her cheeks, her chin. She pressed two fingers into Zelda’s cunt and they slipped in far too easily. She was so wet and open that Hilda had to add two more fingers before it felt like a tight fit. Zelda sighed and her hips twitched into motion, gyrating against Hilda’s hand.

 

“On your knees, Zelda. I need to see what I’m doing”

 

Zelda, on her knees, face down, resting on a pillow - the fantasy fodder Hilda had barely dared allow herself to think of. Hilda kissed each of her gorgeous pale ass cheeks and pressed her fingers inside again. Zelda sighed and pressed back imo to Hilda’s hand. Hilda tucked her thumb into her palm and pushed the rest of her hand inside Zelda. Zelda let out a shaking moan and grabbed the blanket.

 

“Is this alright?”

 

“Yes” Zelda’s reply was low, throaty and  loud . “Fuck me, Hilda.”

 

Hilda felt her own cunt clench. She already needed Zelda again. Badly. She pressed until she was enveloped up the wrist. Zelda was smoother than silk inside. She pulled back to about mid knuckle and then pressed in again. The way Zelda moaned set Hilda’s insides quivering. She pressed in and pulled out slowly, taking in the whole beautiful spectacle.

 

Fucking Zelda felt like the most natural thing in the world. Hilda found a good position, the front of her hip resting against the side of Zelda’s, her left hand holding Zelda’s other hip. So she could get better leverage. She squeezed Zelda’s soft flesh and found a good angle, one where she felt her knuckle brushing that one particular spot. It made Zelda cry out and beg Hilda to do it again. 

 

So she did. She pushed and pulled her hand in and out of Zelda in shallow thrusts. The widest part of her hand pressing in and out of Zelda’s sensitive entrance while her knuckles occasionally brushed that spot. Zelda’s hips were bucking and soon Hilda was fucking her through a screaming orgasm.

 

Hilda waved a cleaning spell over the both of them and the soaked blanket. Then she lay down and spooned a collapsed and temporarily sated Zelda. She couldn’t help but grind herself against Zelda as she held her.

 

“The rags,” Zelda said, taking advantage of her brief mental clarity. “We have to burn them. We’re still breathing fumes. I already need you again. At this rate we’ll never stop.”

 

Hilda didn’t have her post orgasmic mental clarity anymore. She was lost in the softness of Zelda’s skin and the solidness of her body.

 

“Would that be so bad?” she wondered, while she pressed her mound to her sister’s thigh. Zelda chuckled.

 

“I’d happily stay here fucking you into eternity.”

 

“Oh yes please,” Hilda whined, pressing harder. It took every last bit of Zelda’s strength to pull away from her and reach for the bucket.

 

She dumped it into the fire and the fumes of the purple pollen smelled like burning flowers and every sweet treat Zelda had ever enjoyed and every woman Zelda had ever lusted after and most of all it smelled of Hilda. Hilda whined Zelda’s name again when the smell reached her. It was like the swan song of the pollen, sending out one last especially potent wave before it could begin to fade.

 

Hilda had a hand between her legs, trying to alleviate some of the aching need in her clit. Zelda crossed back to Hilda lowered herself onto one plump thigh. She kissed her sister’s gorgeous mouth and ground her sex onto Hilda’s leg. She smacked Hilda’s hand out of her way and shoved her own thigh to Hilda’s center instead. Hilda was almost as wet as she had been earlier, despite the cleaning spell she’d run over herself just moments ago. Hilda ground down hard. They pressed and writhed until they found a rhythm. Hilda found Zelda’s hands and interlaced their fingers. Zelda brought their hands up over Hilda’s head and held Hilda down as they slid and pressed and rubbed. 

 

The room was full of the sound of the crackling fire and their breathing and their wetness. It wasn’t long before the room was also filled with their moans. Both of them came just as hard as they had the first time, but this time they came together.

 

After an unknowable length of time and several orgasms, the sisters collapsed onto pillows and simply looked at one another. The pollen had almost dissipated. The mood in the room was lusty, but not so urgent anymore.

 

Zelda reached over and tucked a blonde curl behind Hilda’s ear.

 

“I used to think I’d have to live my whole life never hearing you say my name like that”

 

Hilda smiled and kissed her sister’s palm.

 

“Like what exactly?”

 

“Following the words ‘Never stop fucking me,’ at full volume, ” Zelda smirked and stroked Hilda’s face.

 

Hilda giggled and hid her face in her pillow. It stoked the fire in Zelda’s belly again. Not for the first time (or even the fifth) today she swept her eyes over Hilda from top to bottom. Hilda was all soft roundness and elegant sweeping curves. Zelda now knew what each curve and swell of flesh felt like under her tongue. Before she realized it Zelda’s hand was working between her own legs as she drank Hilda in. 

 

Hilda sighed quietly. “Oh, Zelda.”

 

Zelda looked up to find her biting her lip with her gaze fixed on Zelda’s hand. Hilda lay on her side and slipped her hand between her own legs and began to rub. They lay there just watching each other and pleasuring themselves for a long while until Hilda leaned in and kissed Zelda. Then they kissed and pleasured themselves while kissing and only ever stopped kissing to say things like “I love you” “you’re beautiful” and “my cunt belongs to you”. Soon they were coming again, and moaning into each other’s mouths again, and collapsing into each other again.

 

“Hilda,” Zelda whispered from where she lay on Hilda’s chest

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“Will you still want me... like this... after the pollen wears off?”

 

Hilda snorted “I’ve only been after you for two centuries. I expect I will, yeah.”

 

Zelda smiled and kissed the valley between Hilda’s breasts. 

 

“Good. You’d better. Or I’d send you back to England for another eighty years.”

 

“You did not send me, I went.”

 

“And you’d need to go again,” Zelda declared. “There is no way I could sleep next you every night and work next to you every day knowing what this was like and never having it again.”

 

Hilda kissed Zelda’s hair. “I couldn’t either. This was too perfect. You’re too perfect.”

 

“I know.”

 

Hilda smiled. “I know you do.”


End file.
